


Halloween with Peter

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: You and Peter spend Halloween together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting of this changes from first chapter (imagine) to the second (actual fanfic)

-Begging him to go to your realm for Halloween

-“I remember Halloween” “Sure you do Grandpa”

-Picking out a couples costume (Devil and Angel)

-Peter is the Angel and he looks super cute

-You try to go out for drinks but nobody believes that Peter is old enough to be legally allowed to drink

-Peter getting pissy for the rest of the night “I’m older than that bloody building and they won’t get me a drink” “I know I know”

-“Why don’t you magic yourself to look older” “Because Y/n I’m pissy now”

-Deciding to go to back home because all the stores closed early and you both were starving

-“Let’s bake some cookies” “I could literally snap my fingers and have anything appear. Are you sure?” “Yes dork you cook so much better than whatever your magic does”

-Peter getting a dopey smile because nobody ever complimented his cooking

-Baking cookies and decorating them with Peter

-Cooking up some snacks to stay up for the entire night

-“Let’s watch some Halloween movies babe”

-Watching horror movies until 2 AM

-Not taking off your costumes because the other finds it hot

-“Why do I feel like you like me better like this” “I don’t you just look really angelic”

-Making puns for the rest of the night and Peter constantly rolling his eyes at them

-Peter looking cute in his costume but not saying it because it’ll get to his head 

-Going to Story Brooke under disguise after a lot of convincing on your part 

-“Peter I know for a fact Granny's is open all night on Halloween” “Okay fine only for an hour”

-Getting some drinks

-Granny giving you two candy 

-A curse striking through all of Story Brooke

-Hallows eve turns everyone into what they’re dressed as

-To be continued…. (as a fic?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallow's eve is not the best when you're dressed as the devil dating a demon.

The clock rang three times indicating that it was now 3 in the morning, Peter and you looked up from your pumpkin pie.

“We should probably get going” You said to Peter as you both got up from the booth and left some money on the table to cover your tab. Linking arms you made your ways out the door, Peter placed his hand on the handled opening the door as the bell jingled over the both of you. You doubled over in pain as you fell over.

“Oh fuck. Fuck. Fucking shit!” You yelled as you tried grabbing every part of your body that felt like it was burning, reaching grabbing from your back to your head and back again.

“You’re okay you’re okay” Peter said as he reached over and rubbed your back. Reaching to your headband you tried yanking it off but you couldn’t.

“Peter I can’t take it off” you said as you dug your fingers into the horns looking up at Peter ,who looked like himself again, as you started to get up. “When did you get those” You pointed at Peter’s wings that were once small and were now seemingly towering over him. He reached back to touch them and his face grew pale.

“I don’t know” Peter said running his fingers through the soft white wings, reaching over to touch something behind you you flinched away his touch felt hot and cold at the same time. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to” He said pulling his arm away and hugging it towards himself.

“I’m going to get some air” You said pushing open the door. “And don’t follow me” you said coldly, your back was turned to Peter so you couldn’t see his hurt face. Twirling the miniature trident in between your fingers as you started pacing away from the restaurant, you almost dropped it when it grew as tall as you. A smile creeped on your face as you walked towards the center of StoryBrooke.

Swinging your trident in a circle over your head waiting for everyone to wake up. “I know what this town needs” you said to yourself as you raised your arms over your face waiting for the sound of footsteps to approach you.

Emma woke up in a cold sweat as she looked around the room and found a bright rays of red lights coming from her window, shaking Hook awake he let out a grown. “What’s wrong?” He said sitting up and rubbing his eye.

“Look” Emma said pointing at the window.

“What the bloody hell” Hook said getting to his feet as Emma got out of bed and going to wake up Henry. As the three of them made their way towards the center of town where various other people were also making their way towards the strange red light.

Peter looked around outside worried because you were gone for a while. His head shot up at the bright red light and made his way towards it as he saw people walking ahead in their pajamas and slippers. The red light went as fast as it came and they were left in the dim sunlight that was coming in through the trees, a certain gray haired man caught Peter’s attention as he made his way to the man.

“My boy” Peter said under his breath as he quickened his pace as tears filled his eyes. “My boy is that you” Peter called out as Rumple turned around with a face filled with confusion and anger.More people started coming towards the three of you, Emma and Hook had the same look Rumple had.

“What are you doing here” Rumple said as he pushed a brown haired woman behind him and extended his arm in front of his body.

“Oh you must be Belle. I can hear your prayers” Peter said as he continued stepping forward”

“Why are you dressed like that? What do you mean you can hear my prayers” Belle said as she looked over Rumples shoulder.

“Well the thing that happened is that me an-” Peter started to say as he was interrupted by a loud voice that boomed through the street.

“Isn’t this sweet. And look everyone came to see the Brady bunch” You said as everyone turned to look at you, unsure if they should be defending themselves against you or Peter.

“What do you want” Emma said coming towards you with a fireball already forming in her hands. Rolling your eyes at her you waited till you heard footsteps growing louder.

“Please don’t. Don’t hurt her” Peter said stepping between you and Emma as he reached and grabbed Emma’s forearms as she immediately dropped her arms and stumbled closer to Peter.

“What are you” Emma said looking up at Peter with tears in her eyes as flashes of her best memory and paradise flashed through her eyes. “Are you an actual angel?” Emma said as Peter nodded to her “And she’s the actual devil” Emma said as she looked over at you and again Peter winced as he nodded to her.

“It’s not like you could hurt me anyway” You said tilting your head to the side to try and look at Emma who couldn’t pry her eyes away from Peter. “What are you going to team up with Peter Pan the same man that made your lives sad and oh so hard” You said side stepping to look at everyone around.

“If that’s what we have to do because we have no idea what or who you are” Emma said stepping in front of Peter to face you.

“We’ll I’m Peters girlfriend and now it appears that I’m the devil.Isn’t that funny you would think that Peter would be the devil not me.” You said leaning against your trident as you gave Peter a dopey smile,people looked from you to Peter and then to Emma. Maybe the devil does have a soft spot.Emma made her way closer to you as her hands filled with fireballs once again.

“Emma Swan I want to introduce you to some of my friends” You said flashing Emma a smile as the fire in her hands lit up your face with eerie shadows. “It would just be sinful to keep them to myself” You said as seven people started coming towards you, as the other face light up with different ranges of emotions.

“This is your grandma Ruth” You said as a old woman walked up to them.

“Oh Belle I brought your ex-fiancee here to see you, he was just dying to see you again” you said as Gaston walked up to Belle.

“Regina I couldn’t pick just one for you so I brought you a treat. You remember Robin Hood and Daniel” you said as they both walked up to her and Regina stumbled back as Henry tried grabbing her as she looked pale.

“You guys remember Sheriff Graham don’t you” You said as Graham walked up.

“Why are you doing this” Emma said as she looked at all the familiar faces around her.

“Don’t worry Emma I didn’t forget about you. You remember Baelfire don’t you?” You said smiling at her as she dropped her arms next to her as she came face to face with Baelfire as she looked back at Henry and Rumple whose eyes were filled with joy and tears.

“Y/N you need to stop this” Peter said pushing Emma back as he stepped towards you.

“You really changed haven’t you” Felix said as he stepped next to you, Peter’s face ran white as he came face to face with his dead best friend.

“Have fun love. Oh and have fun in your reunions” You said to Peter blowing him a kiss as you disappeared.

“David it’s so nice to see you” Ruth said as she walked up to David and he walked up to her.

“David stop” Snow called out as she made her way towards him from behind but it was too late as Ruth gently laid a hand against David’s face. His face twisted as his stomach growled.

“Oh my poor boy they aren’t feeding you” Ruth said as she made food appear in front of David as he without a word dug in and stuffed his face as much as he could.

“David! David! What’s happening?” Snow placed her hands on his shoulders as she tried making David look at her.

“I can’t stop Snow” David said as as he grabbed a handful of a cake.

“Robin! Daniel!” Regina yelled as she pushed Henry away and made her way to the two men who were long gone from her life, grabbing them both in a hug they start whispering to her.

“Regina we can run away” Robin said to her. “Maybe you should do it later” Daniel said as he grabbed a strand of her hair, Regina’s legs felt heavy as her eyes started to shut.

“The seven deadly sins” Emma said as she spun around to look at the others as she backed up from Graham and Baelfire.

“Come on Emma come here” Graham said flashing Emma a smile. Without hesitation Emma started walking towards him, Snow turned to look at her and ran away from DAvid as she grabbed a discarded baseball bat and swung it against Grahams head. Graham with a cracked head turned to look at Snow as if nothing happened “Hello Mary Margaret” as soon as Graham looked away from Emma she snapped out of it she made a dagger appear and dug it into his back.

“Emma Swan that wasn’t very nice” Graham turned around as half of his face grew more and more distorted before he collapsed to the ground.

“We have to kill them!” Emma said as she started throwing weapons at people to help. Snow grabbed a sword and swung it at Ruth’s head, instead of seeing her face fall to the ground she simply turned around as she reached over and touched Snow as she ran to dig in to the food alongside David.

“Only the people that they were brought here for can kill them” Snow yelled in between mouthfuls of food. Belle began jousting against Gaston “Come on Belle you can’t defeat me I’m the best there is” Gaston yelled in glee as he effortless swung his sword.

“Felix please don’t make me do this” Peter said as he backed away from Felix who grew angier each second.

“Do you mean don’t make you do this AGAIN” Felix yelled as he swung his sword trying to hit Peter. “Come on Pan just one hit” Felix yelled as he swung his sword over his head as it missed Peter’s head and instead cut off a chunk of Peters wing. A bloody piece of a white wing fell to the ground as Peter slumped down to the ground yelling out in pain. Lifting up his hand he pushed Felix as far as he could as he stumbled to get back up as he winced in pain.

Gaston swung his sword as it was about to make contact with Belle’s face he stopped mid air as Rumple held him still. “Do it Belle kill him” Rumple said as he struggled to contain Gaston still. Belle dug her sword into Gaston’s stomach as she yelled out a cry of pain as she saw the blood run down the blade and into her hand.

Emma ran to Regina who was struggling to get off the ground as Robin and Daniel filled people with dangerous level of sloth and greed as havok started growing around them.

“Regina you have to get up” Emma said as she tried lifting Regina up off the ground.

“Mom please” Henry said as he helped Emma lift Regina off the ground.

“Regina I know you’re stronger than this” Emma said as she lifted Regina up and looked into her eyes. Regina gave her a weak smile as she pointed her hand towards Robin and Daniel as she blindly twisted one of their heads, hearing a body hit the floor Regina let out a cry as she tried scrambling to look which one had died. Seeing Daniels body on the floor as Robin continued to wreak havoc.

“I killed him again Emma” Regina clung to Emma and Henry as they tried calming her down.

“David you’re going to have to kill her” Snow said as tears streamed down her face as she continued to stuff her face with food. David looked around as many other of his friend where in the same position he was in, as he looked around he saw his mom make his way to Emma and Henry who were concoling Regina. Prying himself away from the table he grabbed a knife next to a turkey and made his way to help his family. His stomach continued to growl and it felt as if his organs were eating at each other, digging the knife into his mother’s thigh as she fell to the ground next to him. With tears in his eyes he shut them close and digged it into her heart as he cried over her body.

“Dad!” Emma shouted as he crawled over to David.

“Grandpa!” Henry said as he reached over to him as Regina shot her head up to see what had just happened.

“Felix stop I really don’t want to so this” Peter said pointing a discarded sword toward Felix as Felix kept walking forward him with a grin.

“Didn’t stop you before” Felix said as he swung at Peter again. Felix sword was about to make contact with his wings but before he could hack off another piece of Peters wings, Peter dug the sword into Felix stomach. As Felix’s body hit the ground Peter’s once snow white wings turned into an ashy gray. Making his way towards Emma he started feeling weird.

“We have to finish this. It won’t stop till all the sins are dead, all the people that have been infected are going to stay infected” Peter said as David was still doubled over in pain.

“Regina you have to kill Robin” Emma said to Regina as Regina’s eyes filled with pain.

“I can’t Emma. I can’t lose him again” Regina pleated to Emma.

“That’s not Robin that’s not him” Emma said to Regina who looked as each word killed her inside.

“Emma I never took you the one for murder” Baelfire said from behind her as she spun her head around.

“Neal” Emma said as she got up and faced Neal face to face as she drew her weapon.

“Woah woah woah. No need for that I’m not here to hurt you” Neal said as he threw his hands up in surrender.

“What do you mean” Emma said as she didn’t put her weapon down.

“The she devil brought me from where I was and told me I was now “Envy” and I had to pass it to everyone else. She said that every second we pass without infecting someone it was going to feel like we were internally burning” Neal truthfully said as everyone didn’t believe him. Regina slipped away from the group to kill Robin because she couldn’t let him go through that kind of pain.

“You and papa have to kill me Emma I don’t want to hurt anyone” Neal pleaded with her. As she thought it over Neal looked over at Henry who was trying to help David.

“Henry you’re so grown now” Neal said as he slipped away from Emma and crushed Henry in a tight hug.

“Let him go” Emma shouted as she turned to look at Henry and Neal.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I wished I was there to see you grow up.” Neal cried into Henry’s shoulder, Emma looked away from them as tears pricked her eyes.

Regina creeped up from behind Robin as she reached in to crush his heart, grabbing his heart in her hands Robin turned to look at her.

“I love you” Regina said through tears as Robin looked at his heart in her hands and let out a small smile.

“I love you too” He said as Regina crushed his heart in her hand as it fell to the ground in ashes.

Neal continued to cry into Henry’s shoulder as he kept telling him how much he missed him and how he was sorry this was the way they had to see each other. Rumple ran up to them alongside Belle as he crumpled to the ground next to Neal.

“My boy” Rumple cried out as he hugged Neal.

“Papa” Neal said as he hugged him back. “You have to kill me” He said as he grabbed Rumple by the shoulders.

“No I can’t I won’t let you go again” Rumple said as he shook his head.

“You have to everyone will suffer if you don’t” Neal said to him as they all tried to not cry in front of Neal.

“I’ll figure out a way. I’ll figure it all out” Rumple said as he refused to listen to what Neal was saying to him.

“Papa I’m already dead there’s no bringing me back” Neal said as he looked at Rumple then to Emma as he pleaded with his eyes for her to kill him. With shaky hands Emma dug her sword into Neals side, as blood ran down the wound she let out a cry as she fell to the grown next to him.

“Papa please take care of my boy for me” Neal said as he grabbed Rumples hands, placing a dagger in his hands and digging it into his body as Neal started falling limp.

Peter turned away from the sight as he started walking away from all the weeping.

“Y/N!! Come back here!” Peter yelled out as he waited for you to show up.

“Well well aren’t you guys real killers” you smiled as you looked at everyone who were once again mourning the death of their loved ones. “I gave them back to you and this is what you did? A real shame a town filled with killers”

“Stop it!” Peter said stepping closer to you, as you looked over him you let out a snark.

“Well well not so pure anymore are we” You said to Peter as you looked at his wings as you felt a pang in your heart as you saw his bloodied wing.

“I want the real you back” Peter said as he started pleading with you.

“If I turn back to good then you go back to being evil. Were still going to be the devil and an angel” You said as you stepped closer to him.

“But I like being good. Why can’t we both be good” Peter said as he reached over to grab at you.

“That’s not how it works angel face” You said as you stepped back from him. “You’ll go back to being the grim reaper” You said as Peter flinched at that name.

“I really do want to be good” Peter pulled you closer to him and kissed you. You could feel icy fire pour into your body as the evil and good transferred between the both of you. Peter pulled away from you as both of your costume disappeared and went back to your green and brown outfit and Peter went back to his. The old mischievous fire that always danced in Peters eyes was back once again and with a snap of his fingers both of you were back in Neverland.

“I’m so glad to have you back and to be back” Peter said as he planted a soft kiss on your lips.

“You know only a pure white angel can completely counter the devil” You said with a grin as for the first time since Peter had known you the similar fire danced in your eyes that danced in his. “Teach me some magic” You said as you laced your fingers with Peters.

“We’re going to raise hell”


End file.
